


与你相配的剑

by hydrviolence



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence





	与你相配的剑

“为什么你总是这么悲观？”卡茜亚说。  
“悲观？”阿廖沙把背往后靠了靠，抬起头，“这不是悲观，只是理智。”  
  
实际上，卡茜亚也不知道她们是怎么聊到这里的。  
那天，她结束了比武训练——训练如何不对其他骑士造成重伤，然后去探望还在养伤的阿廖沙。一路上因为骑士们之间传播鹰爵向她求婚的流言蜚语和种种猜测感到烦躁。不，也称不上烦躁，只是觉得腻味和无趣。  
阿廖沙靠在躺椅里，听到她进来，抬起头，微微皱眉。“怎么啦？”她问卡茜亚。  
现在，阿廖沙已经能分辨卡茜亚细微表情变化背后的情绪波动，她比其他人更擅长分辨卡茜亚的表情。  
“没什么。”卡茜亚在阿廖沙旁边坐下，“没什么大事。”  
“小事更不必闭口不言。”  
“就像你说的，索利亚把我拒绝求婚的事传播出去了。”  
“哈。”  
“骑士们在议论这事。”  
“不出所料。”  
“我开始考虑……”  
“什么？”  
“干脆答应索利亚求婚算了。”卡茜亚开个玩笑。  
“不要答应。”阿廖沙的口气可不像玩笑。  
卡茜亚愣了一下。“你……担心我会和他结婚？”  
“当然。”  
“他不会答应。你说过，他并不是真的想和我结婚。他不会同意。”  
“不，我只是说，他推测你会拒绝。”  
“听起来是一个意思。”  
“他推测你会拒绝，但他仍愿意冒着你接受的危险求婚。你拒绝，很好；你接受，也没关系。如果你接受了求婚，现在你就是他妻子了。”  
这个可能的前景未免太可怕了。“他怎么能对婚姻……”  
“这么随意？像掷骰子一样，掷出六点不错，掷出四点也不坏。是这个意思吗？”  
卡茜亚点点头。  
“索利亚可是个巫师。”  
“巫师在选择伴侣时难道不该更慎重吗？”  
“恰恰相反。”  
“相反？”  
“巫师们活了太久。如果你活得足够久，就会发现爱人们就像鲜花，在花朵插进花瓶之前，就明白他们必然凋谢，变成一堆干枯的棕色碎片。”阿廖沙说，“至于索利亚，妻子对他而言甚至算不上花朵。他知道你会对他有用，求婚失败有求婚失败的用处，求婚成功有求婚成功的用处。”  
“他没有感情了吗？没有任何人类感情吗？”  
“他有，只不过不是你理解的那样。他活得太久了，我也活得太久了。巫师们……都是一样，活太长。”  
“如果不是鲜花呢？”卡茜亚突然问。  
阿廖沙抬眼望望卡茜亚。“什么意思？”  
“因为普通人的寿命对于巫师来说太短，你会觉得他们像是鲜花，你会在一开始就想到他们将凋落。但如果不是鲜花呢？如果是更长久的生命呢？比如，如果是另一个巫师呢？”  
“另一个巫师？”  
“一个活了很久的人，和一个将会活很久的人，成为爱人。”  
阿廖沙微微一笑，毫无笑意。“他们不会有好结果。”  
卡茜亚感到一股怒气。她不该生气，完全没有必要生气，但确实生气了，非常孩子气地生气了。“为什么你总是这么悲观？”  
“悲观？”阿廖沙把背往后靠了靠，抬起头，“这不是悲观，只是理智。”  
“按照你的‘理智’安排，我现在就不会坐在这里。”卡茜亚说，“如果没有涅什卡，你，出于你的‘理智’判断，就会决定把我烧掉。”  
阿廖沙不否认。  
卡茜亚继续说下去。“你要消除危险，保护王国。发现隐患、消除隐患异常艰难，不能有任何疏漏，这我明白……”  
阿廖沙冷冷地看着卡茜亚。  
卡茜亚没停。“也许你努力探查阴影的时间太长了，导致你看到的一切都染上了阴影。甚至并没有看到阴影的地方，你也预计那里会有阴影。这就是……悲观……”  
阿廖沙叹了口气，像是放弃了。“也许，确实如你所说。”  
“你不能在一开始就说涅什卡和萨坎不会有好结果！他们才刚刚开始！”卡茜亚终于说出来了。  
阿廖沙坐了起来，瞪着卡茜亚，然后，笑出声来。“我不是在说阿格涅什卡和萨坎，”她说，“我说‘不会有好结果’，并不是指他们。说这话的时候我想的不是他们，抱歉。”她又笑了，“现在我明白你为什么生气了。”  
“那……”  
“萨坎很特殊，阿格涅什卡……也很特殊。他们，说实在的，我想不出他们未来会怎么样。我们可以先看着。”  
“‘不会有好结果’的是……？”卡茜亚问。  
阿廖沙看着她。“一个生命长久的人和另一个生命长久的人。我的木雕女孩，你有没有想过你自己的寿命？有没有考虑过在被改变后寿命会有什么变化？有没有想到过，自己会永远停留在现在的年纪，永远是现在的模样？你该怎么应对呢？你会不会活得久到麻木？活得久到把人当作两天以后就会枯萎的植物？”  
“我……不知道。”卡茜亚看看自己的手，“但总会……有办法的。总会想办法度过的。”  
“这是天真，还是乐观？”  
“乐观本来就很天真。”  
阿廖沙微笑了。“我也不是在说索利亚。”  
“什么？”  
“说到‘不会有好结果’，我也并不是说索利亚。”  
卡茜亚看着阿廖沙。  
阿廖沙又靠回躺椅里了。“也许你说得对，我太悲观了。不过，现在说这些没有任何用处。等我好起来以后，”她看着卡茜亚，“先为你打造一把与你相配的剑吧。”

  
完


End file.
